A solar battery module includes a plurality of solar battery cells connected in series by bonding interconnectors to electrodes of the solar battery cells by electric welding (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. SHO62(1987)-42468).
In general, the output of each solar battery cell is low on the order of several watts, so that a solar battery module including a plurality of solar battery cells electrically connected for providing a proper output is utilized for photovoltaic generation by a solar battery.
In a production process for the solar battery module, a solar battery string is prepared by serially connecting light receiving surface electrodes and rear surface electrodes of adjacent solar battery cells by elongated interconnectors.
The connection of the light receiving electrodes and the rear surface electrodes of the adjacent solar battery cells by the interconnectors is achieved by an electric welding method or a soldering method. Recently, the soldering method has been dominant.
In the soldering method, an interconnector is placed on a solder-coated electrode of a solar battery cell in proper positional relation, and the soldering is generally achieved by locally applying hot air to the electrode while pressing the placed interconnector by a press pin, or by locally irradiating the electrode by a heater lamp.
With an increasing demand for the solar battery cells, a more productive and efficient soldering method is required.